


Black and Blue

by ClaireOhYutaYong



Series: Dream SMP Tangled AU (Fanfics of ValWasTaken's Fanfics) [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Bird Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bleeding, Broken Bones, Burns, Chinese Water Torture, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Electrocution, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fire, Gen, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Good Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Good Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Good Sibling Wilbur Soot, I'm so sorry Tubbo, Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Sheep Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Swearing, Torture, Waterboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireOhYutaYong/pseuds/ClaireOhYutaYong
Summary: An alternate version of Tubbo's time in the cabin and rescue.This is not in anyway canon to the original series this is just an alternate.Fanfic of the series by ValWasTaken.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Dream SMP Tangled AU (Fanfics of ValWasTaken's Fanfics) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121891
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Black and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Yes another. I'm not gonna stop
> 
> TW: Electrocution, Waterboarding, Many broken bones, Being set on fire, Just a lot of torture

_ Clang. _ The sound of the iron door slamming shut and a lock being put in place echoed through the stronghold. Schlatt lay on the ground unconscious, Philza sitting up as best he could while holding the ram hybrid. He glared up at the porcelain mask that Dream always wore with as much fury as he could with blood dripping into one eye.

“You’ll pay for this Dream,” Philza said, his voice scratchy and bruises forming around his neck.

“No, I don’t think I will,” Dream responded, “I’ve done nothing wrong.”   
“Nothing wrong?” Philza asked, “Now I know you’re insane.”   
“Maybe I am,” Dream mused, leaving the room.

A soft groan caused Philza to look down at Schlatt, who was coming to.

“What happened?”

“He got us Schlatt.”   
“Shit. Where’s Tubbo? Where’s Tommy? Philza where are we?” Schlatt asked, sitting up and looking around, confused.

“I don’t know mate. Don’t try to move, I think he broke your leg.”   
A small whimper, a hiss of ‘Shut up’ and the sound of dragging made both men look at the door only to see Tubbo being dragged across the floor by his left horn, the boy’s eyes closed and barely conscious.

“Tubbo!” Schlatt called out.   
Tubbo opened his eyes slightly and looked over, “Dad? Phil?”

“Let him go,” Philza said, his wings twitched agitatedly.

“I don’t think so,” Dream said, laughing, “You see, it’s become very useful. It’s very good at keeping Tommy in line.”   
Philza froze at the mention of Tommy, “What have you done to him?”   
“Nothing! Nothing,” Dream replied, “You know, he would do anything for Tubbo. He’d do anything if it meant protecting his precious little Tubbo. It’s kind of sad, honestly. Why would he do so much to protect such a weakling? I’ll never understand it. However, Tommy’s been very well behaved since he’s been here. All I have to do is say it’s name and he’ll do whatever I say. Isn’t that sweet? ‘If you do what I say I won’t hurt it’ and you know what? He believed that! Ha! How naïve.”

Philza shivered, his coat missing. It was at this moment that both Philza and Schlatt noticed a light green collar with a gold bell around Tubbo’s neck. Dream smiled behind his mask when saw what they were looking at.

“Oh this?” Dream asked, gesturing to it and tilting Tubbo’s head to face him, “It’s a gift for my little pet. My little ram, isn’t that right?”

“I’ll fucking kill you!” Schlatt yelled.

“You can try,” Dream taunted, “But for now…”

Dream turned back to Tubbo, who had woken up more and gripped his hair tightly. Tubbo winced but made no noise.

“It’s so much better behaved than last time!” Dream exclaimed gleefully.

Dream kicked Tubbo in the stomach and let him fall forward. Dream started kicking his side, differentiating between the left and right.

“Tubbo!” Schlatt screamed, “Stop it!”

“Why would I do that? It deserves this,” Dream said, “Don’t you pet?”

Even while being kicked, Tubbo still nodded slightly. Schlatt’s heart dropped when he saw the small nod from the boy. Philza’s wings flared out behind him, the feathers twitching. Tubbo looked across to the two and they saw the pain and the flash of fear in his eyes.

“Dream! Stop this!” Philza called out desperately.

To their surprise, Dream did stop. He walked over to the cell and pulled Philza up to the bars, holding him there by his wings, “You want me to stop?!”

Philza looked at Dream with fear when he saw Dream pull a fire charge from his pocket.

“You don’t deserve these,” Dream muttered, dropping the fire charge on Philza’s right wing.

Philza cried out and fell to the floor as Dream dropped him. Schlatt crawled over and used part of his torn jacket to put the fire out. Philza’s screams echoed through the door and made their way into the next room over, where Tommy picked his head up.

“No!” a small voice called out.

Tubbo shrunk back when Dream turned back to face him.

“Did I say you could speak, pet?” Dream snarled.

Tubbo shook his head.

“Now what do you say?”   
“Sorry, sir.”   
“You know what has to happen now?”

“You have to punish me for disobeying.”   
“Yes,” Dream answered, dragging Tubbo over to a wall.

He leant Tubbo against the cold bricks of the stronghold’s walls and punched him. A loud crack was heard and Schlatt flinched at the sound. Even though Tubbo must have been in extreme pain, he didn’t make a noise. Dream continued the onslaught of punches and kicks, Tubbo eventually falling to the floor onto his side. Dream hummed before stomping on Tubbo’s head, his right horn chipping.

“You fucking bastard!” Schlatt yelled, ignoring his leg’s protests and getting up.

“It deserves this! It learnt this when it was a child,” Dream responded, slapping Tubbo who was knocked unconscious, “None of that.”

Tubbo woke up and was pulled to the center of the room, right in front of the cell.

“Remember pet,” Dream began, “I can always stop. If you can’t take it I can always move on to Tommy. I’m sure he’d love to hear how you let me hurt him. How you actually asked for me to hurt him instead of you. How you sacrificed him for your own gain.”

Tubbo shook his head.   
“Speak up!”

“Don’t hurt him,” Tubbo begged, turning to look directly at Dream’s mask, “Do whatever you want to me but please don’t hurt him.”

“Very well,” Dream said, kicking Tubbo directly in the face.

A sob escaped Philza’s throat, a yell from Schlatt or was it Dream? Tubbo couldn’t differentiate the voices anymore, his ears flat against his head. He could hear muffled screams and a taunting voice yelling back but he had no idea what they were saying. Tubbo just stared at the faces in the cell, his brain not registering who they were or why they were there. A sharp kick brought him back to reality though. Blood seeped from his nose and right ear, bruises already forming on his small body. Dream looked over at the door suddenly, letting out a frustrated groan. He left the room, slamming the door behind him. Tubbo looked up and Schlatt whose leg had given out and was now sitting against the iron bars. Tubbo crawled over to the cell, Schlatt holding his arm out to Tubbo. Schlatt took Tubbo’s hand when he got close enough and ran his other hand through his hair, Philza taking Tubbo’s other hand. Blood dripped onto the floor behind Philza, his wing bleeding profusely and still smoking.

“Dad…” Tubbo whispered, tears falling from his eyes.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Schlatt said, cupping a hand around Tubbo’s face, “You’re going to be okay.”

Schlatt was barely able to get the words out, hardly believing them, before Dream stormed back in, kicking Tubbo’s arm causing him to let go. Tubbo whimpered.  _ He was being dragged away from Phil, from his father. His father! _ Tubbo struggled against Dream’s grip before a hand was placed around his neck, not squeezing, just sitting there as a reminder. Tubbo stopped fighting and let Dream move him back to the center of the room, a bucket of water sitting there.

“Fucking brat,” Dream said under his breath.

Dream noticed how much Tubbo was looking at Schlatt and an idea came to mind.

“Tell you what, Tubbo,” Dream said, “If you make no noise for the next minute, you can hug him.”

Both Tubbo and Schlatt’s ears pricked up at that compromise. Tubbo nodded rapidly, desperate to be held by his father. Dream chuckled to himself, picking up a hammer and walking back over to the ram hybrid.

“Alright Tubbo,” Dream said, smirking, “Your minute starts now.”

Dream slammed the hammer onto Tubbo’s right leg, the boy biting his lip to hold back a scream. Dream was slightly disappointed that it didn’t break on the first try but there was still fifty seconds left. He hit the same spot repeatedly, revealing in the snap of the first bone, followed by it shattering into several pieces.

“Thirty seconds pet,” Dream taunted, “If you make a noise, I’ll stop. Even the smallest little whimper.”

Tubbo refused to make a sound, he had a lot of practice recently, so he kept biting his lip. Dream sighed and moved on the other leg, repeating the process. It took longer for the left side to break but it eventually broke too. Ten seconds left and Tubbo still hadn’t made a sound. Dream frowned and kicked Tubbo in the stomach multiple times, Tubbo’s lip bleeding from biting down so hard. A sickening crack was heard.

“It’s been a minute Dream!” Philza called out.

Dream rolled his eyes, “Fine.”

Dream leant against a wall as Tubbo dragged himself along the floor as fast as he could. Once he reached them Schlatt immediately pulled him against the bars, his arms reaching around and holding Tubbo. Tubbo cried silently into Schlatt’s shoulder, missing his father’s touch.

Philza reached out to stroke his hair but was stopped by Dream, “I never said you could Philza.”

Philza glared at Dream before retracting his hand, being stopped by Tubbo taking it and gripping the hand tightly. Dream pushed off the wall at that and grabbed the back of Tubbo’s shirt, pulling him away from Schlatt. Tubbo whimpered softly and Schlatt tried to hold onto him until Dream had fully pulled him away. He dragged Tubbo so that he was behind the bucket that Dream had previously brought in, facing Schlatt and Philza, pulling him up into a kneeling position.

“I gave you a reward and this is what you do? You defy me?”

Tubbo shook his head slightly.

“Now hold your breath,” Dream sang, shoving Tubbo’s head under the water.

Tubbo didn’t have time to take a breath before cold water filled his lungs, his arms flailing around the bucket, trying to get up for air. Dream pulled his head out, smirking before pushing it down again and again and again.

Before Dream could shove Tubbo’s head down a fifth time he managed to yell out a quick, “I’m sorry!”

This made Dream stop for a second. Instead of pushing Tubbo’s head down he pulled it back so Tubbo was facing the ceiling.

“What did you say?” Dream hissed.

“I’m sorry,” Tubbo repeated, “I’m sorry for what I did.”

“For what?” Dream asked, not knowing what exactly Tubbo was apologising for.

“I’m sorry for licking your plate, I’m sorry for trying to eat the wood of the table. I was just so hungry. I needed food. Please I’m so sorry, I really am,” Tubbo replied, his eyes pleading with Dream to stop.

This surprised Dream. That was not what he was expecting. Schlatt’s heart stopped for a second when he realised that Dream wasn’t feeding him. Philza couldn’t say anything, his vocal cords shattered from his screams, his wing still bleeding.

“Well Tubbo,” Dream said, “I hadn’t realised.”

_ This idiot. Honestly I was just doing this to put on a show for the ram and the bird but guess it really does need punishing. _

Tubbo’s eyes widened, realising that Dream didn’t know and he had just exposed himself before his head was pushed back underwater. He pulled Tubbo back up and threw him on the ground before pulling a small button from his pocket.

“You wanted to know what this is?!” Dream asked, pressing the button, “Let me show you.”

The first thing Tubbo felt was a stinging sensation on his neck then it grew into a burning feeling. Tubbo opened his mouth in a silent cry of pain, his eyes shutting and face screwing up. Tubbo rolled over, bringing his hands to the collar around his neck. The pain stopped for a second before returning, this time stronger.

“STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!” Schlatt called out, shaking the bars.

“What he deserves!” Dream shouted, zapping Tubbo again, the crackling sound filling the room.

Philza just watched on in horror, unable to speak.

Dream kneeled down and pet Tubbo’s head, “Come on pet, you can take it. If you do this I won’t have to do it to Tommy.”

Philza hit the iron bars and managed to croak out, “Leave him alone.”

Tubbo managed to tilt his head to look at Schlatt, his eyes pleading with Schlatt to help him.

“Tubbo!” Schlatt called out, “It’s going to be okay.”

Schlatt kept repeating that over and over again, almost like he was telling himself that instead.

Dream then slapped Tubbo, “Ignore him pet.”

Dream pressed the button again.   
“Now look what you made me do,” Dream said, looking at Schlatt, “I have to punish him more now because you distracted him.”

Dream kicked Tubbo’s right side causing him to roll over and face away from Schlatt and Philza. Dream kicked Tubbo’s back a few times before getting bored.

“Now Philza,” Dream said, “You may remember I wrapped something around the base of your wings. Don’t worry, I’ve got a button for you too.”

Philza fell to the floor, crying out and shaking before stilling.

“A filthy little hybrid like you doesn’t deserve those wings,” Dream spat, pressing the button again, “Why should you get them huh?!”

Dream pressed the button one more time before turning back to Tubbo. He crouched down and looked at Tubbo, his smirk hidden behind his white mask, coming up with an idea.

“I’m glad you were honest with me Tubbo,” Dream said, his tone softening and he pet Tubbo’s hair.

Dream sat behind Tubbo and pulled him into a hug. Tubbo sat in Dream’s lap, confused but glad for the contact.

_ Maybe he’ll stop _ .

“I’m sorry I had to punish you but you were a bad boy so I had to,” Dream said.

Tubbo felt tears fall from his eyes and he panicked, trying to stop them from falling onto Dream’s hoodie.

“It’s okay Tubbo,” Dream cooed, “You can cry.”

Tubbo was still apprehensive.   
Dream ran and hand over the bruises that were visible, proud of his handiwork, “Aren’t they beautiful?”

Schlatt let a low growl out.  _ How dare he touch him. _

“You see Schlatt,” Dream said, “You can’t take Tubbo away from this. This is all it’s known, I mean it’s been fine for twelve years. Tubbo, listen to me. When I saved you, your so-called father was too drunk to even look for you.”

Tubbo froze and looked over at Schlatt, the flash of betrayal in his eyes hurting Schlatt more than any wound could. Philza glanced over at Schlatt whose eyes were threatening to spill over. Philza looked back at Dream and Tubbo.

“Don’t listen t-” Philza tried to call out but his voice was cut off by another zap, blood starting to show on his lips.

“Tubbo!” Schlatt called out, “Don’t listen to him!”   
Schlatt growled again but Dream ignored him in favour of Tubbo, “You took your punishment so well, good boy.”

Tubbo’s ears flicked up at the praise and Dream pet his hair softly. Tubbo nuzzled his face into Dream’s chest and Dream smirked at the two in the cell. Schlatt’s ears drooped downwards and his face showed just how much this affected him.

_ He really does look so funny with that heartbroken expression. He looks the same as he did when he announced it’s disappearance. Pathetic.  _

“Now what do you say pet?” Dream asked, looking down at Tubbo.

“Thank you sir.”

“For what?”

“For fixing me.”

“Good boy.”

Tubbo smiled and leaned into Dream’s touch more with Dream stroking his hair.

“You’re a psychopath,” Schlatt said.

“Psychopath? I prefer creative myself but if that’s what you think,” Dream brushed the comment off.

Dream looked at the door again and sighed, pushing Tubbo away and leaving the room again.

\---

“Now, now, Tommy,” Dream said, closing the door, “I thought I told you to be quiet.”

Dream turned to Tommy and smirked at the expression on his face. Tommy squirmed, his eyes wide as he tried to get out of his bonds. He had been tied to a chair, a piece of cloth in his mouth. A wet cloth was held over his head by a small frame, slowly dripping water on his forehead. Tears streamed down Tommy’s face and he tried to yell something.

“Aw isn’t that cute,” Dream said, holding Tommy’s jaw, “It's only been a few hours and you’re already complaining? Such a pity.”

Tommy sniffed and tried to pull away from the touch but his head was strapped to a headrest.

Dream’s grip tightened, “If you move or make another sound, I’ll kill the fucking bleat myself.”

Tommy whimpered but he didn’t move,  _ Please no. Not Tubbo. _

“Good!”

Dream moved to leave the room but was hit by Tommy’s leg. Tommy’s eyes widened,  _ Nononono I didn’t mean to no! _ Dream smirked at Tommy.

“I guess I’ll have to kill him now. Oh! I may even kill Phil! Just for fun! Maybe cut off his wings first, then he’d know how it felt.”

Tommy shifted, trying to untie himself,  _ DAD! _

\---

Tubbo whimpered and curled in on himself. Philza put a hand on Schlatt’s shoulder, who looked even more defeated than when he had lost his son the first time.

“Tubbo?” Philza asked cautiously, his voice raspy.

Tubbo ignored Philza, his shoulders shaking.   
“Tubs?” Schlatt whispered.

“Is it true?” Tubbo asked, barely audible.

“Of course it’s not true,” Schlatt replied, “Tubbo I love you so much. I always have and I always will. When you were taken I went out every night looking for you for weeks. I never found anything, Tubbo. We thought you were dead. We thought Tommy was dead but we never stopped looking for you two. Please believe me.”

Tubbo started to move back towards the cage when Dream entered, angry.

“You fucking piece of shit!” Dream shouted, picking him up by his neck, “I never should have kept you!”

Tubbo’s hands flew up to Dream’s arms, clawing at them in a desperate attempt to get Dream to let go.

“Tubbo!” Schlatt called out, “Let go of him! You’re going to kill him!”   
“Good!”

A crash was heard next door and a yell that sounded very familiar.

“Dream! Let him go!” Schlatt yelled, hoping that whoever it was would find them.

The iron door was kicked with so much force, it fell off its hinges and Technoblade stormed in.

“Dream!” Technoblade shouted.

Dream dropped Tubbo out of shock and the boy collapsed onto the ground and passed out. Technoblade grabbed Dream and stabbed him with his sword before shoving him to the ground.

“Puffy!” Technoblade called out and the goat hybrid entered the room, “Take him to Fundy and tie him up. Give him a healing potion but not enough to fully heal him. We need him alive. He doesn’t deserve death.”

Puffy nodded, taking the masked man and leaving down a hall. Technoblade kneeled down and stroked Tubbo’s hair before noticing Schlatt and Philza and in the cell.

“They’re in here Quackity!” he called out and the man ran in, crouching next to Technoblade.

“Oh my Ender, Tubbo!”

Technoblade got up and broke the lock of the cell, entering.

“Are you okay?” Technoblade asked, frantically checking them both over.

“I’m fine, just a broken leg but Phil…” Schlatt trailed off, looking at Philza.

Technoblade walked over and saw the amount of blood pooling around him, the man lying awkwardly on his wings and drifting in and out of consciousness.

“What happened?”

“He set his wings on fire,” Schlatt replied, a gasp coming from Quackity who was trying to wake up Tubbo, “And electrocuted him.”

Technoblade removed his red cloak and pressed it against the wound, Philza hissing at the contact.

“Sorry,” Technoblade mumbled, before helping both Philza and Schlatt up.

“I can walk,” Philza forced out.

“Are you sure?” Technoblade asked.

Philza nodded, Technoblade hooking an arm under Schlatt’s left shoulder and helped him walk out of the cell.

“I think I can carry him,” Quackity said, picking up Tubbo’s frail body.

Philza looked at Technoblade, a silent question in his eyes.

“Tommy’s fine,” Technoblade assured him, “We found him in the next room. He should be outside with Wilbur.”

\---

Tommy looked at the door, at the sound of Technoblade’s yell. The door opened and Wilbur and Technoblade ran into the room.

“Tommy!” Wilbur called out, rushing over to him.

“Take care of him,” Technoblade said, “I’m going to find the others.”

Wilbur nodded before untying Tommy and removing the gag, “Oh my Ender, Tommy.”

Tommy leaned forward and fell into Wilbur’s arms. Wilbur helped Tommy up and removed the gag, the two of them leaving the room.

“What happened Tommy?” Wilbur asked, holding his brother up as they walked through the maze of hallways and dead ends.

“Went after them...Dream...arrow...fell...Tubbo...TUBBO!”

“Techno’s looking for him,” Wilbur said.

“No he’s hurting Tubbo,” Tommy replied, “He’s got Phil and Schlatt! He’s hurting them! No! We have to go back!”   
Tommy tried to turn around and go back to the room but Wilbur wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled Tommy towards the exit.

“NO! WILBUR NO TAKE ME BACK! WILBUR!”

“I’m sorry but I can’t take you back!”   
“WHY NOT?!”

“BECAUSE I CAN’T LOSE YOU AGAIN THESEUS!” Wilbur snapped.

Tommy stopped, “What?”

“We remember when you were taken, Tommy! Techno and I can’t stand the thought of losing you again!”

“But-”   
“Techno’s in there, so’s Quackity and many guards,” Wilbur said, “They’ll find them. Now come with me.”

Tommy followed Wilbur out of the stronghold and Wilbur was able to get a proper look at him.

“Tommy your wing!”   
“It’s fine,” Tommy said.

“No it’s not, sit down,” Wilbur replied before going to get a first aid kit.

“It’s really fine Wilbur!” Tommy called out.

“You have a fucking arrow sticking out of your left wing! That’s not fine! Now sit still and let me help you.”

It was at that moment however that Technoblade emerged with Schlatt hanging off of him and Philza walking next to him.

“Dad!” Tommy and Wilbur called out simultaneously, getting up and running to them.

“Tommy!” Philza exclaimed, trying to walk faster to get to his son.   
When Tommy reached Philza he hugged him tightly and wrapped his right wing around him.

Philza put an arm around Tommy, “You’re okay.”

“Where’s Tubbo?” Tommy asked urgently.

“Quackity’s got him,” Technoblade replied, “He’s a bit behind us.”

Tommy let go and walked in to find Dream staring at him. Tommy flinched when he saw the disdain in his eyes. Tommy looked behind him and saw Quackity holding Tubbo’s unconscious body.

“TUBBO!”

\---

“What happened Tommy?” Technoblade asked once they were in the Antarctic Empire palace’s infirmary.

Tommy sat in a chair next to Tubbo’s bed, his hand holding Tubbo’s limp one. Philza was on the next bed over, his right wing wrapped and his sons sitting on either side of him. Schlatt sat on a chair next to Tommy with his leg in a cast. Quackity sat on the end of Tubbo’s bed, the feathers on his wings fluffed up and curled around him in an attempt to comfort himself.

“I-” Tommy hesitated.

“It’s okay Tommy,” Schlatt said, resting a hand on his shoulder, “You won’t get in trouble.”

“Well,” Tommy looked down, “After dad locked me in my room I climbed out of the window. I must’ve been flying over his base when I felt something hit my wing and I fell. When I woke up I was in that place.”

Philza looked down, ashamed, “I’m sorry for that Tommy.”

Wilbur inwardly cringed at how raw his father’s voice sounded.  _ What happened to them? _

“It’s okay, I understand,” Tommy looked back up at Philza, “I know you were just trying to protect me. We only saw each other once and Tubbo he… he had hardly eaten and he looked really, really bad then but now? I- What did he do? I could hear it but I didn’t know what was going on.”

Schlatt hugged Tommy, “You could hear everything?”

Tommy nodded and started crying, “Tubbo I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault kid,” Quackity said.

Philza looked at Technoblade for answers.

“We found him tied to a chair, gagged in the room next door,” Technoblade replied, not mentioning the water.

Philza put his head down trying to hide the tears that formed at the thought of his son hearing everything that happened in that room.

“He came in twice to tell me to shut up. I kicked him, i- it was a reflex, I didn’t mean to and he said he was going to kill Tubbo if I made any more noise,” Tommy said quietly, “I was so scared of what he was doing. I saw he bring a bucket into the room and I heard screaming but I wasn’t sure who it was. I could understand some things though.”   
Schlatt just hugged him tighter and Tommy clung on to him as tears fell rapidly.

“It’s okay kiddo,” Schlatt said quietly, “It’s okay now.”

“What happened to you two?” Quackity asked, looking at Schlatt and Phil.

“We left to look for them but he got the jump on us,” Philza replied, “He broke Schlatt’s leg and knocked us out. He threw us in that cell and brought Tubbo in.”

Schlatt hugged Tommy tighter as sobs racked the boy’s body.

“What did he do to him?” Quackity asked no one in particular, looking at the bruises on Tubbo’s face, “What’s that?”

Everyone looked at where Quackity was pointing and Schlatt and Philza realised they hadn’t taken off the collar. Schlatt got up and removed it quickly, throwing it into a corner of the room like it burned him.

“What was that?” Technoblade asked.

“A shock collar,” Philza answered.

Quackity’s eyes widened and he looked at Tubbo, his hand over his mouth.

“What about the one on your wing?” Schlatt asked, concerned.

“He what?” Wilbur asked, getting up to check, finding it still there.

Wilbur reached around to unwrap it, Philza flinching at the contact.

“Sorry,” Wilbur whispered, removing it.

“Thanks Wil,” Philza said, flexing his wings slightly, “They were starting to go numb.”

“Yeah there’s a bit of an indent,” Wilbur said.

Philza sighed, his feathers were likely damaged around that area too. Technoblade gently reached out to smooth over some of the feathers where the device had been. Philza smiled at Technoblade gratefully.

“How could one guy do all this?” Wilbur asked, lightly stroking Tubbo’s hair.

“I’m gonna kill him,” Technoblade said, getting up.

Philza reached out and took Technoblade’s hand, “Don’t.”

“Why not?” Technoblade asked, his voice raised.

Tommy flinched at the volume, eyes wide and Schlatt’s grip on the boy tightened slightly. Quackity’s wings twitched and Wilbur looked over at Technoblade.

“We still need him,” Philza replied, “You’ll get your chance but not now.”

Technoblade huffed but sat back down, only just noticing Tommy’s face.

_ Good job Techno. _

_ You upset Tommy. _

_ Technomean. _

_ E. _

_ Shut up _ . Technoblade thought before looking up at Tommy again,  _ I’ll make that bastard pay for what he did to them. _

**Author's Note:**

> I spent like a week on this, please don't flop


End file.
